What Happens When You Misbehave
by Pasta1
Summary: A lame little story  D Kink meme de-anon


Aaand done. I'm not such a good writer orz. But I hope you like it eue.

Lithuania walked down the cool corridor. The iron platter he gripped, colder than the air that surrounded him, held a tea set. This particular tea set was one that was very special to Russia, he knew. The porcelain set, white with blue lining, had been given to Russia by his sister, years ago.

And so he walked, making himself cautious of knots in the floor, as to not drop the tea set, making it shatter.

Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. The tea set shattered on the floor, spread tea and shreds of glass about it. He bent down quickly, giving all his hope into Russia not having heard, that he could go about his day, as soon as he cleaned up this mess.

Lithuania was not so lucky. He quickened his pace, his fingers becoming bloodied as he lifted each shard of glass into his open and waiting palm as footsteps approached. His efforts proved futile when a lead a pipe slammed into him, and his world went black.

When Lithuania awoke, he was in a familiar, yet terrifying position. His arms were pulled out, bound by leather straps to bedposts. His legs, the same, and his clothes removed. He feared to open his eyes.

A giggle broke the room's silence, and a voice demanded he open his eyes. Immediately, Lithuania did so, knowing the source of the voice and just what that voice would do if he didn't obey.

Looking about the room, his vision widened as he saw an eerie smile topped by gazing, violet eyes. Behind the demonic set of eyes, he could see two other figures, which he recognized at once.

And he screamed. His brothers stood behind Russia, Estonia looking rather stoic—a look which Lithuania could only take as being upset, and perhaps disappointed—and Latvia shaking, with tears leaking from his eyes.

Russia took a moment to savor the fear circulating the room. Then, he spoke, in Russian, naturally. His mumbles could quite what was being said, but Latvia's sobs grew, and the boys crawled into bed beside the Lithuanian.

Estonia took a place between Lithuania's legs, and Latvia one on Lithuania's chest. Lithuania questioned this. What could that monster possibly be making them—and that's when it started. Estonia had placed his lips over Lithuania's flaccid, but steadily growing member, and Latvia began caressing Lithuania's chest, locking his lips in a gentle kiss, tears streaming down his face and onto his brother's.

Lithuania whimpered, humiliation and pleasure filling him to the core as his brothers'—_his brothers' _—touches as they were. He moaned and arched to their touches, shame beating him down to a point where tears ran down his cheeks, almost as quickly as Latvia's.

Russia watched the three of them, patting his growing arousal through his pants. He chuckled as he watched Lithuania near his release, and then called on the boys to stop touching him. He sent Latvia and Estonia out of the room, and went to the closet.

Lithuania wouldn't look at him. He knew what Russia would bring back from the closet, and honestly did not want to see it for himself.

While his eyes were diverted, a sudden strip of white hot pain exploded across his chest, and he screamed, writhing. More lashes hit him, giggles exploding through the air with each of Lithuania's screams.

"Do you see what happens when you're bad, Toris? Do you see?" The Russian asked, making a break from Lithuania's screaming.

Lithuania wouldn't look at him. "I-I didn't do anything wrong, Ivan… It… It was an accident!"

Russia paused. He gave Lithuania one less lash, evoking another scream, before speaking slowly and calmly. "I do not believe… that you are in a place to properly tell _me_ right from wrong, Toris…"

Through the calm tone of Russia's voice, Lithuania could see. He could see Russia's madness… and could only hope. Hope that what he thought might come next would not.

*…Not yet. I'm safe... for now.* Lithuania could think those, trying to look at the bright side as Russia's whip lashed against him, blooding dripping from the wounds. Thinking it over, he pondered the meaning of the word 'safe'—well. As much as he could. His train of thought, constantly being broken, was not very steady as long as Russia continued to abuse the boy's body with his leather whip.

Safe… Once upon a time, safe meant what it would to the average person. To not have to worry about bleeding out, or – a whip lash broke his train of thought, but he began thinking again as soon as the pain began to dull. Or… or not having to worry about your own wellbeing to the point where you can barely predict safety while you sleep.—another whip lash broke him off again.

How many had it been? —…he stopped. Russia had, miraculously, stopped whipping Lithuania. Lithuania let his head drop back and his eyes close, with the notion that Russia would, now that he had punished Lithuania, leave him alone.

Soon, however, he began to hear the rustling of clothes, the sound of a zipper undoing itself. And he refused to open his eyes. The creaking of bedsprings approached, and Lithuania could feel his legs being palmed apart. *Nononononono, oh god no…*

"Litva, Litva, my little Liet… open your eyes…"

Knowing better than to disagree with the bear of a man, Lithuania opened his eyes, only to see violent, violet eyes staring into his. Lithuania started twisting, fighting against his restraints and kicking his legs. One of his kicks connected with Russia's chest, and the violet eyes glared, the nostrils flared, and the mouth growled.

A hand grabbed his hips, lining it up with the hardness that had, apparently, been growing throughout the beating. He pushed into Lithuania, who let out a long, drawn out scream. He thrashed and cried out, wanting nothing more than to get Russia out of him, and to escape from the binds still holding his arms.

With each thrust Russia made inside him, Lithuania cried out, and Russia pumped his member. Soon, Lithuania came, coming all over their stomachs, and Russia, feeling the spasm around himself, came soon after. He thrust through a few more times to ride out his orgasm, then pulled out of the bloodied and crying boy.

He kissed Lithuania's forehead. "Do you see what happens, Toris?"

Lithuania was silent.

"Do you see what happens, when you don't behave?"

END


End file.
